Newbie Guide
When starting the game, there is a confusing variety of controls to learn. This is a quick visual guide to show you what each does. We'll start from the top and move down. Above the Game Window Little Rock Pool and Ranch Town Portal First you'll see something that looks like this: These are direct links to Little Rock Pool and Ranch Town, the other games made by Meteor Games. Tabs The second thing you'll notice right above your game window are a bunch of tabs that look like this: The "Play" button will take you to the game. The "Send Gifts" button will allow you to send some free gifts to your neighbors. The "Invite" button will allow you to send invites to people don't play Island Paradise yet. The "Language" button will open a menu where you can either help translate or choose a different language. The "+ Add Coins and Credits" tab will allow you to purchase Meteor Credits or complete free offers to obtain them. The "Help" button will redirect you to the Help Index, which is where you can also contact Support. Inside the Game Window Island Name Within the actual game itself, you'll see something that looks like this in the top left: The square in the top left is your picture. Next to it is a black space with white writing. This is your Island Name. You can rename it by clicking on it. Level, Experience and Achievements In the top middle, you'll see something that looks like this: The number in the star is your level. The number on the bar next to is the amount of experience you have. The gold cup represents the number of Achievements that you have. Currency In the top right, you'll see something like this: The gold circle stands for Coins, which is the in game currency used to purchase most items. The number next to it represents the amount you have. The green circle with the M in it represents Meteor Credits, which is currency you purchase with real life money or by completing offers. Below these two, you'll see a green "Add coins and credits" button. This allows you to convert some Meteor Credits into coins. At the time this picture was taken, there was a "Sale" sign. If there is a sale sign, it means that Meteor Games is offering a discount! This does not happen all the time. Game Controls On the far right, you'll see something that looks like this: Toolbar This is the basic toolbar: Viewing Controls In the lower right of the screen, you'll see something like this: The first button will let you zoom in and make your island look bigger. The second button will zoom out and make your island look smaller. The third button will allow you to toggle Full screen mode. You will have to press the Esc button on your keyboard to leave full screen mode. Tiki Power Bar Only after purchasing a Tiki Tool will this appear: See Tiki Power for more information. Below the Game Window Neighbor Bar Tip Bar Just below the neighbor bar, you'll see something like this: This is the tip bar. Clicking on it will present you with tidbits of information that may be helpful to the gameplay. And a few extras Just below the Tip Bar, you'll see something like this: The "Discussion" button will take you to the discussion boards where you can ask questions. The "Twitter" button will take you to the Island Paradise Twitter channel where you can also keep up with news. The "Buy Merchandise" button will take you to the Zazzle website where you can buy Island Paradise themed products in real life, such as T-Shirts and Mugs! The "Support" button will take you to the help index where you can contact the makers of the game. The "Privacy" button will take you to Meteor Games privacy policy. Now what? Now that you've learned what all the things around your game window do, explore this wiki for more information regarding the game! The menu on the left is a good place to start. Category:Game Play & Rules